In My Darkest Hour
by Typhlosion8
Summary: Team Rocket is finally in control. The Rebels can only do so much, but the Alliance is crumbling to dust. Soon, Team Rocket will rule the world. But one person is stopping them. One of their own. I am Ash Satoshi Ketchum, Pokémon Master and the world's last hope. This is my story. This is my life now. Pokéshipping.
1. Prepare For Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do own the funny parts in this story, and a chocolate bar. And if you sue me, that's all you'll get. And do you really want a melted KitKat?**

* * *

Ash's POV

After my loss at the Lily of the Valley conference to Tobias, I didn't know what to do. Brock had decided to become a Pokémon Doctor, Dawn was going to Johto to try to win the Grand Festival there, and me, I had no idea. After calling Professor Oak, he suggested going to the region of Unova, but it seemed too soon for another journey. That was when Gary appeared on the screen. "Why don't you collect the Kanto Badges again? Last time you got into the Top 16, but in Sinnoh, you got to the Top 4! You've had experience, now why don't you try to win? I might even take a break from researching and take the challenge myself. Not to mention that I heard Ritchie is doing it. We'll be rivals again!" he told me. Convinced, I replied to him. "Good idea. Thanks Gary.""Anytime, Ashy-boy!" And the screen went black.

So I caught a ferry from Sunyshore City to Vermillion City, Kanto. It was a long trip, and every once in a while I would call out "Look at the size of that Wailord, guys!", only to remember that I got on alone, unknowning that I wasn't. I finally arrived in Vermillion City, and as the boat pulled into the dock, I could smell the sea breeze. _Kanto,_ I thought, _my home. So many memories._"Remember this place, buddy? It's where you defeated that Raichu." I called out to my bestest buddy and companion. "Pika Pikachu!" he cheered back as he jumped onto my shoulder. Or, at least he tried to, until he was grabbed by a mechanical arm, bringing back with it memories of elaborate arms that were attached to powerful piece of machinery, or attached to a certain Meowth balloon. A woman hung out the side. Her hair was long, and it reached her waist, ending in a curl. She had magenta coloured hair and bright blue eyes. Next to her was a man. His green eyes matched his lavender coloured hair which was slightly long, with it almost reaching his shoulders. Both of them wore white shirts, the bottom was cut off to show a black shirt underneath, and while the woman wore a white skirt and knee high boots with heels, the man wore white pants and a shorter pair of boots. In the middle of them was a tan coloured Pokémon, looking a lot like a cat, a gleaming object was on its forehead; a golden charm. _How did I know they would show up? Maybe it's just a sixth sense now, _ I pondered to myself as one of the idiots spoke. "Shall we say now?" the woman called out to her partners. They nodded. She grinned, then began.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double."

"We followed you from Sinnoh with revenge on our minds,"

"And we made sure this time we didn't fall behind."

We finally took Pikachu away from you,"

"And now we're heading back to HQ."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket winning for once is an impressive sight!"

"Surrender now, 'cause you'll lose this fight."

"Meowth, we'll be rich tonight!"

"WOBBUFETT!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried from it's electricity-proof cage.

"Pikachu!" I cried. Then I got mad. "Give Pikachu back right now!" I yelled.

"Why do you always ask that? Do you really think we would do that?" Jessie called back to me. Instinctively, I reached for Staraptor, but suddenly I realized that Professor Oak had my Pokémon. Quickly, I ran forward and jumped as high as possible, but because a hot-air balloon is really high up, and because this is a fanfic, not TV, I missed by at least 5 feet. Crashing to the ground, I heard a loud *CRACK* as my arm broke. Painfully, I lifted my head to see a small crowd of people around me, and the Team Rocket trio making faces as the balloon disappeared into the horizon. "Pikachu..." I groaned, before blacking out._ Of course, my journey starts off like this. Why wouldn't it?_

* * *

3 Person POV

Nurse Joy had taken care of many Pokémon. From as small as an Eevee to as large as a Tyranitar, she had done it all. But when the Vemillion Joy saw a red haired boy struggling to get an unconscious raven haired teen in, for once in her life, she didn't know what to do. The red haired kid put the boy down on a nearby couch, then came up to her desk, and looking exhausted, spoke to her. "He needs medical attention Nurse Joy." The rough look in his silver eyes gave him a startling young woman stuttered out a reply. "W-we deal in Pokémon, not people!" She had never dealed with people before. The boy growled, and slammed one of his hands on the table. "There is no hospital for people nearby-" But he was inntureupted by someone pushing him over. He staggered for a moment, and was about to shove the guy, but instead watched the scene in front of him. The man had brown hair, and it was pointy. His eyes looked mystified, as though he was seeing his one true love. "Nurse Joy, your beauty is indescribable, and seeing you is like a dream come true-" "Crogunk!" said the purple frog Pokémon as it released itself suddenly out of its Pokéball. Jabbing the man with what looked like Poison Jab, he toppled over, crying out "So please wake me up!" The frog was about to pull him away, when the red haired teen stopped him. "Is he alright?" Crogunk nodded. He also gave him a look that said to him _this is my everyday life._ All of a sudden, the brown haired man shot up. "Hello. My names Brock. Who are you?" he asked him. "None of your business. I was only here to try to get Nurse Joy to take care of the Trainer I brought in with a broken arm and cuts on hisalarms. He needs medical attention, and I don't think that a Pokémon doctor or a people doctor treating him will make all the difference." Brock looked concerned. " Where is he? I could help." The teen with the silver eyes pointed towards the still unconscious form of Ash. Brock gasped as he saw his traveling companion. He watched him on the ferry, but lost track of him when he got off the boat. "Ash?"

* * *

Ash's POV

My arm felt like it had been smashed by a hammer. " Crap. Where am I?" I groaned. I tried to sit up, and slowly made it up. "It would be better for you to lie down. You'll recover faster." said an unknown voice. "Who are you?" I asked the voice. " All in good time. For now, call me... Silver." he replied. "Ok, then. Where am I, Silver?" Silver looked at me. "Guess." I glanced around me. Everything nearby was clean and orderly, except for the first aid kit on the counter next to the couch I was on. It was wide open, and you could see gauze and bandages sticking out of it. It was obvious that the box was rummaged through hurriedly. That's when I remembered the pain in my arm. The broken limb was wrapped in some bandages but I could feel the soft gauze inside. Safety pins held it together and attached it to the sling around my neck. "Did you do this?" I asked. "No. You didn't guess where we are." Silver said to me. "I don't know. Pokémon Centre?" I guessed. "Spot on. A man came in. He had the hots for Nurse Joy, but his Pokémon stopped him." Silver imformed me. "Brock?" I gasped. "That's right." said the brown haired man in the doorway. "Ash, what happened to you? A broken arm? Plus I don't see Pikachu. Where is he?" Brock asked me. _Pikachu. Where are_ you? "Ash? Ash? Are you okay?"

* * *

**And... Scene! Writing a TR motto based on the Kanto motto was fun. They must put a lot of work into that. Review, 'cause I won't post until I see some! **

**Bye-Bye, Ty8.^_^**


	2. Watchful Eyes

**Disclaimer:**

**Dear Typhlosion8, **

** You cannot own Pokémon at this time. We need it to make money. Please stop asking. We do not want to take this to court. Please continue to purchase our merchandise. **

**Sincerly, Pokémon Company**

* * *

Pikachu's POV

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pikachu!" I cried out as I Volt Tackled my small cage. Team Rocket had arrived at their destination in a matter of minutes. Somewhere in the rocky mountains of Kanto, a large building was placed. If a passerby saw it, they would definetly investigate. If they could get past the security. When Jessie, James, and Meowth walked up to the doors, a small slot opened."Who are you?" said a grouchy voice. I could hear his partner grunting something about a pay raise in the background. Jessie scoffed. "Prepare for trouble!" James continued her lead. "And make it dou-"

"Idiots. We just need your full name and ID." the grouchy voice interrupted them. "Fine. I'm Jessie Musashi, and my ID is 642134." Jessie then pouted. "And I'm James Kojirō, and my ID is 785329." James grumbled. "Meowth 'ere, PokéID 479." he called out. "Your reason for returning to HQ?" the guard asked. "We have a powerful Pokémon with us." James replied. "Fine. Put it in the dropoff area and get back to work." said the guard. A special compartment opened up next to the door. It was square, but there was a spot for a Pokéball in it. "But we have it in a cage." Jessie told the grunt. "Arrggg! Everyone has cages these days! Fine, I'll open the door!" The door creaked open. The trio went in and heard the door slam behind them.

Wandering through the halls, finally they found the Boss's office. His secratary was typing furiously on her computer."Exuse me, but we need to see the Boss. We have to show him this powerful Pikachu." James told the secratary. "Giovanni does not have time to waste with you three, and definetly not for a tiny Pikachu. Next time, go for the Raichu and skip the rat." replied the secratary, not even looking up. I growled, my cheeks sparking dangerously as she continued. " But since you guys are annoying and I would love to hear that you get fired, I'll let you in. Good luck. You'll need it." finished the secratary, still not looking up. Slowly, the trio continued onward, knocking on the door. "Come in." As Jessie, James, and Meowth walked in, the blond smirked, hiding her glee. Domino hoped they were fired.

* * *

Ash's POV

_Pikachu. _The name echoed in my head. Team Rocket had taken it to their headquarters by now. I had to find my best friend. Now. "Silver, where is the video phone?" The two of them looked confused. "It's around the corner to the left." I nodded. Quickly, I got up, careful not to injure my arm even more. Sitting down, I dialled the number. I had it memorised by heart. _780-972-7053._ It rung three times, finally showing a black haired teen in a bright green shirt. A red headband kept his hair back. Tracy smiled. "Hey Ash! How's Pikachu doing?" _Pikachu. "_He's fine. Can you get Professor Oak? I need some Pokémon back." The Pokémon watcher nodded. "Sure. Give me a moment." About a minute later, Professor Oak showed up on screen. "Ash, my boy! How was the trip? I assume you're in Vermillion?" I smiled. "Yep. It was an easy trip. No problems." _That's a lie. _"Good. Now, which Pokémon do you need?"

Quickly thinking on the spot, I told him. "Infernape,"_ Infernape is very loyal, not to mention Blaze will come in handy, _" Sceptile," _He was great at the Battle Frontier, _"Totodile," _The energy Totodile has will help me greatly,_ "Staraptor," _Brave Bird and Aerial Ace will knock out any opponents,_"and Donphan." and _Donphan is__ a powerhouse! Team Rocket won't stand a chance! _ Professor Oak beamed. "Good choices. I'll send them over." As soon as the last Pokéball arrived, I thanked the professor. "Anytime!" he said, and the screen went black. A new energy was surging through me. _I have to stay rational. I will rescue Pikachu._ Rushing forward, I released my Pokémon. "Come on out everyone!"

* * *

Professor Oak walked across the lawn of his ranch. Suddenly, he noticed Donphan roll across the lawn. Shocked, all he could say was "Who's with Ash?"

* * *

3 Person's POV

As Jessie, James and Meowth walked into the Giovanni's office, they held their breath. Jessie spoke.

"Sir? We have a powerful Pokémon for you. It's a Pikachu. We've tracked it for 5 years. It got stronger as we tracked it, and finally we captured it."

Giovanni did not respond. His chair was turned towards the window.

"Sir? Even though it's not evolved, this Pikachu knows Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, and Volt Tackle. It shows power beyond the normal Pikachu level. Sir? Are you alright?" James asked his superior. No response came from Giovanni. Then he spoke.

"So...5 years and you pop up with an ELECTRIC RAT? Really? Did a stray Thunderbolt fry you brain?" Giovanni sighed. "Get out of my sight." The trio rushed out of the door, trying to avoid his wrath. His Persian came out from behind his desk and shut the door. Giovanni stood up and walked over to the Pikachu. It looked as normal as one he could have captured in the Viridian Forest. Still, Volt Tackle is a good move. Most Pokémon have to learn it as an egg move. Reaching into his pocket, Giovanni enlarged a Pokéball. If the mouse still had a trainer, the Pokéball wouldn't work. Kneeling, he hit the Pikachu on the head with the sphere, and it bounced back. Pikachu glowed red briefly. Giovanni walked over to the door and called out to his secratary as he opened it. "Domino? Search up a Pikachu that knows Volt Tackle and Iron Tail."

"Yes sir." A few moments passed. " Giovanni, sir? The Pikachu belongs to an Ash Ketchum. His hometown is Pallet, Kanto, and his starter was a Pikachu?" Giovanni thought for a moment. Maybe Oak picked up that Pikachu and gave it to a Trainer? He would only pick the best to train a Pokémon with that amount of power, right? "Domino? Find me this Ketchum. I want to meet the person that Oak gave Pikachu to. Call me when he's been found."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Ash's POV

I watched as Infernape, Sceptile, Totodile, Staraptor and Gible come out of their Pokéballs in a flash of white light. _Where did Gible come from? I thought I told the professor that I wanted Donphan. It was probably a mistake._ "Hey guys. Listen. We have a big problem? Team Rocket has Pikachu. Our mission is to find their HQ and infiltrate it. It will be difficult. But we can do it, right?" The last few words were shaky. My voice started to crack. I was breaking down. My plan of staying calm wasn't working. "Tile Sceptile." cried out my grass type friend. " Star Staraptor." "Totototo Dile!" "Infernape!" "Gib Gib Gible." I managed a weak smile. I knew they would be up to the job. "Thanks. I knew I could count on you guys."

"So Team Rocket took you Pikachu?" I froze. _Silver. _Angrily, I snapped at him. "Eavesdrop much? Or is it natural to listen to others conversations to you?" Silver came closer. "Calm down. Brock sent me to check on you. We both noticed that something was wrong. You acted very unusual." He sat down next to me. "If you're going to sneak in their HQ, you need to look like a Rocket, act like a Rocket, and think like one too. A Team Rocket Grunt is cunning and sharp. They are rude. They swear and they definetly do not show affection to anyone, people or Pokémon. Heck, doing so will make people look at you, and if you're trying to steal back your Pikachu, you want to be off the radar." I curiously looked at him. "How do you know these things?" I questioned him. He smiled grimly. "I should know. I used to be a Rocket myself."

* * *

Ash's POV

We had worked hard over the last few days. Silver trained me, he helped me train my Pokémon, and best of all, when Brock asked a question, he waved me away and delt with it. He was dedicated to my cause, and he always had an answer.

"Okay Sceptile, now when you use Leaf Blade, make it sharper and concentrate on the energy in the tip. You will be expected to injure or disable someone. Team Rocket takes battling seriously." Silver called out. We had been practising for days. Sceptile nodded. "Scept Tile!" he cried out as he fired Bullet Seed. The bullets looked really sharp today. "Dodge it Staraptor! Then use Brave Bird!" I commanded my Pokémon. "Starrrrrrr" it cried as its body went up in flame. Almost touching the ground, that's when it was hit painfully in the starboard wing as it released energy and glowed blue. "Staraptor!" it called out fiercely. "Leaf Blade!" Silver yelled. Running forward, the tiny leaves on Sceptile's arms glowed green as they expanded and grew. Sceptile looked like it was in pain for a moment, then the blades shone with white light. Staraptor came closer, the Bullet Seed injury seeming unimportant as it struck Sceptile. "Flip!" Silver yelled. "Tile Sceptile!" The Forest Pokémon cried as it jumped a second before impact. Twisting, it landed roughly on Staraptor's back. After recovering from the recoil damage, Staraptor tried to flip and twist to knock Sceptile off it's back, but Sceptile avoided falling off by gripping Staraptor's feathers tight. An idea struck me. "Use Brave Bird again to get Sceptile off!" I shouted. Sure enough, when Staraptor started to dive, Sceptile couldn't get off fast enough. The energy combineded with the flames scared the Forest Pokémon. He landed next to Silver. "Staraptor, we're done for today." I said as it cringed from recoil. "Starrrrrrr." "Nice job Sceptile." Silver praised.

I turned to look at the others, who had sparred while we'd battled. Infernape was going against Totodile, and then there was Gible, who would set off Draco Meteor every few minutes. "Giibbbbble!" he cried as the orange energy ascended into the cloudless sky. "Nice work everybody. Take the rest of the afternoon off. You guys earned it." My team cheered as they raced off to enjoy the beautiful day. "Ash, I need a word." Silver said as I came towards him. Dodging a meteor, I nodded. "Sure. What do you need?" I questioned. Silver paused, then spoke in a low voice, barely audible. "I want you to understand the risks of this. I know you want to go tomorrow, but I just wanted to remind you." He paused. Looking at him, I noticed how shaky he was. "If you find your Pikachu, do me a favour." I nodded, urging him silently to continue. "Find a Pokéball with a Feraligatr in it. Please bring it back to me. That's all I ask." I glanced at him. His grey eyes were brimming with tears. "Of course." I said. Silver suggested that I go and make a plan for tomorrow. Agreeing, I walked towards the room Nurse Joy had let me stay in this week. I was in the lobby when Brock approached me.

"Ash." he started " I don't know what you're up to, or what's going on. I haven't seen Pikachu all week, so I'm really worried. You have also been avoiding me all week. Please, tell me what's going on." I shook my head. "I can't force you into my situation. Just trust me. Please." He nodded sadly. "Stay safe Ash. I expect to see you on TV soon. Don't disappoint me." I smiled, probably for the first time this week. " Don't worry about me. I expect to see you the next time I'm in the Pokémon Centre. No exceptions!" Smiling, my Gym Leader went off, and we officially split paths at the fork in the road. Remembering something, I walked towards the video phones. Dialling the number, the screen showed a green haired fire type trainer. "Hello, Liza? I'm calling to ask for my Charizard."

* * *

The Black Tulip smiled. Quickly dialling the Boss, he picked up and she began.

"Sir, he's been found. He's currently at the Vermillion Pokémon Centre. Should we capture him?"

"Soon. But make sure he's alone. We don't want any mishaps. You've done well Domino."

"Thank you sir."

And in the darkness, a lone woman smiled. Today was definetly her day.

* * *

**I have a new policy. From now on, every chapter will have at least 1,500 words or more in it. I swear! Remember, R&R!**

**Goodbye for now, Typhlosion8**


	3. A Shattered Will And Captured Trainer

Ash's POV

As I left the Pokemon Centre, I recalled yesterday's events after I parted ways with Brock.

_Flashback_

_ "Hello, Liza? I'm calling to ask for my Charizard back." Liza nodded. "Good, 'cause no one here can defeat him. He's at his top form, and I really think he misses you." Trying to put on a real smile, I start to remember my prideful Charizard. "Can you send him over to the Vermillion Pokémon Centre?" I ask. "Sure, he'll be there by tomorrow noon." she grins. The video phone turned off as I walked to bed. Tomorrow would be an important day. My mission would begin. _

_End Flashback_

My watch struck the twelve, and I heard a roar of compassion and power. I rush forward to greet my enthusiastic friend. "Hey buddy! How's it goin'?" I call out as the fiery dragon lands on the now flattened grass. His scales glinted in the sunlight, and his wings reached 7'8". The sharp claws on his hand were powerful, but not as powerful as the fierce fangs that showed as he roared once more, proving he was strong and my fire type friend. "Charizard Char!" he cried. Looking at me, I noticed an immature glint in his eyes. _Crap_ I thought, before I was roasted by a Flamethrower. "Zard!" he cheered as I toppled over. Releasing itself, Infernape came out of its Pokéball, prepared for battle. Shaking my head, it calmed down. It was that moment when I noticed a curious Charizard looking at my shoulder. _Pikachu._ "Fernape?" Infernape questioned. "Char Charizard?" it replied. Sadly, Infernape looked at the ground, speaking slowly. "Infernape Fern Infern Infernape. Nape Infernape." Charizard was in shock, but then was overcome with rage. "CHARIZARD!" it called out as it released a Flamethrower. "Calm down." I Mumbled. He looked at me with tears in his once fierce eyes.

The dragon that took out a legendary bird now seemed as powerless as a Magikarp. "Zard," he said solemnly, trying to regain his past fearful state. "I need your help to rescue Pi-" I stopped as my voice cracked. "I need you, Charizard." I finished. He didn't even pause to consider it. "Char," he nodded. "Good. Now according to Silver, Team Rocket's HQ is near the Pokémon League in the mountains. Can you give me a lift?" Grinning, Charizard flew up into the skies. I recalled Infernape, and as soon as the Pokéball was on my belt that another one hit my head. I grabbed Charizard's Pokéball, and mounted the Fire/Flying Pokémon's back as he came back down. We flew up into the air together, and set off for the Pokémon League.

* * *

Pikachu's POV

I feel so cramped in this cage. I already tried to break it with Iron Tail, and that's when the collar around my neck activated. I rolled around in indescribable pain, or I tried to, until I met the bars on both sides. I though I was going to die, and then it stopped. "Chu..." I mewed weakly. My eyes searched the room, looking for a familiar face. Nobody I knew. From the cold feeling I had, I was obviously underground, probably a lab or storage room. No one came in or out. So lonely. I miss Ash. Tears swelled up in my coal black eyes. Shivering, I scrunched up my body into the smallest ball I could make to stay as warm as possible. Even a Pokéball would be better than this! No, a Pokéball is still worse. But this makes the top five list! "Pika Pikachu..."

* * *

Giovanni's POV

"Is that rat giving up yet?" I barked out to my head scientist, Dr. Tigaru. His sleek black hair gave hm a professional look, along with the bright white lab coat. "Almost," he replied "It's tough, but it's already in the fetal position. It attacked the cage once, but I think it learned its lesson with our new PCD collars. They control a Pokémon's natural habit, which is to attack when in danger. Plus the cold temperature will frighten it. Most Pikachu are use to mild or warm climates. Their fur is not built to withstand cold. Combine that with being separated from it's trainer and no food, and soon enough that Pikachu will be eating out of your palm." he finished. "Impressive. How long until I can use it in battle?" Dr. Tigaru smiled. "Give it a week, and it will be ours."

* * *

Ash's POV

Charizard landed next to a back door. We had noticed the building right away (It's a building in the middle of the forest! How is that not suspicious?) and had landed quietly. I got out my supplies. Silver had given me a black uniform, complete with a shirt, pants, gloves, boots and a small hat. Right in the middle was a dark red 'R' on the pitch black shirt. I changed fast and with Charizard's help, buried my backpack with my old clothes and three Pokéballs. I was taking Charizard, Gible and Sceptile with me inside, and I left Totodile, Infernape and Staraptor, because most grunts carried three Pokémon max. Recalling Charizard, I snuck through the door and walked into a grey hallway. No one was there, so I decided to move forward.

My fake Rocket ID was 79177, and I was working in the communications department. Quickly, I explored the halls, but nobody was here. Something was going on._ Forget about that,_ I told plan was to find the Pokémon labs, rescue Pikachu, and like Silver said, run like the wind. If I got caught, it would be game over. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps, followed by voices. "Shit!" I whispered to myself. Spotting a door, I turned the knob and got in. Not even thinking about the other side.

"Excuse me, but just what do you think you're doing in here?"

_I'm screwed,_ I silently told myself. Game over.

* * *

3 Person's POV

When Giovanni is in a good mood, he rewards with raises and praise. But on days like this, he was in a bad mood. Until he got two pieces of very good news. It all started with a phone call.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Giovanni picked up his phone. "What?" he growled.

"Sir, I have good news. The Pikachu is finally ready for battle."

Giovanni smirked. "Good work, Dr. Tigaru. Anything else?"

"Yes, sir. Remember that Ketchum boy you wanted found?"

Giovanni frowned. "What about him?"

"Well, you can stop looking. He's somehow inside our office right now! Dressed as a Grunt, too. I believe he was trying to get his Pikachu."

Smiling, Giovanni spoke once more. " Bring him and the Pikachu to my offic'bras if you jobs depended on it! 'Cause they do!"

He could hear the "Yes sir!" in the background from the Grunts. He hung up the phone, and waited patiently for his guests to arrive.

* * *

Ash's POV

I struggled to undo my bonds. The rope was strong, and I couldn't untie it. As soon as I came into the room, two Grunts tackled me and bonded me. The head scientist had called someone, and next thing I know, Giovanni wants to see me. A muscular Grunt lifted me up because of my bonds keeping me from moving. We finally stopped at a polished wooden door. Knocking on it, a person on the other side replied "Come in." the muscular Grunt dropped me roughly on the floor. "Oww! Watch it!" I snapped at him. "Shut your trap, or else," he threatened. "Or else what? You'll make more empty threats?" I mocked. "Quiet, both of you." Giovanni said. "Dr. Tigaru, where is Subject B?" he inquired.

"He's coming, don't worry." he said. Another knock on the door, and a Grunt came in with a small yellow cage. I knew what was in it immeadietly. "We've been testing the new PCD collars on it." Tigaru explained. "For those of you who don't know what PCD stands for, PCD stands for Pokémon Controlling Device. Mark, show our test subject. It's will has been shattered, and it will battle for anyone from now on."

The Grunt unlocked the door, and a small creature dragged itself out. Instead of its past athletic form, it was thinner than it should have been, and it's ribcage was showing. The weak yellow creature was shivering, and it could barely stand as it's lightning bolt tail dragged across the carpeted floor; the usually brightly coloured yellow fur was a pale filthy shade of yellow, almost brown. A silver collar was strapped around the Pokémon's neck, flashing a red light. Drooping its pointy ears, the Pikachu collapsed just as I called out to my best friend. "Pikachu!"

* * *

**That's a wrap! I'm sorry if the Pikachu description was over the top, but I had to make a sad scene. Besides, the is Team Rocket. They are villans!**

**By the way, I don't own Pokémon. Yet. **


	4. The Decision

3 Person's POV

As the electric mouse hit the floor, Ash jumped forward, but ended up falling face forward on the floor because of the ropes around him. Unfortunately for Team Rocket, Ash's Pokémon have a mind of their own as Gible popped out of his Pokéball. "Gib?" He took one look around him, and then without warning, glowed a sudden pure white light.

"Gible?" Ash whispered. Then his bonds went slack as a Dragon Claw ripped through them. "Ga Gabite!" his dragon cried as the Rockets nearby backed up. Pushing himself up, Ash stumbled over to his once proud Pikachu. "What did they do to you, buddy?" he whispered as he lifted Pikachu into his arms. That's when Giovanni smiled. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." he commanded. Ash watched as his Pokémon's cheeks sparked, and released a powerful blast of electricity. "Gabit, hold Pikachu!" Ash called out, sparking, as the attack stopped. "Gab Gab." he nodded as Pikachu went into his arms.

Reaching back, Ash enlarged a Pokéball on his belt and released it. "Sceptile!" his Forest Pokémon cried. "Sceptile, keep everyone away with Leaf Blade!" he told his Pokémon. The small plants on Sceptile's arms enlarged as they glowed. Leaf Blade was in effect. With Gabite at his back and Sceptile in front, Ash Ketchum shoved the doors open as he raced through the halls to the exit.

* * *

Giovanni pressed the intercom button on his desk. "All units, lockdown the building! We have an undercover youth in the building. He cannot escape! I repeat, lockdown the building!" Sighing, he closed his eyes. _I am too old for this,_ he thought.

* * *

Ash Ketchum hurried past the surprised Grunts. Only a few of them realised that he was the youth trying to escape. The small escapees stopped at a steel door. "Gabite, try a Dragon Pulse." he asked the Land Shark.

"Gabbbbbite!" he cried as a teal coloured sphere of energy hit the door, creating a large hole. They continued to run, only to be stopped by a Houndoom. "Well, well, well, thought you could escape," said a voice. It was familiar, yet not? He turned to see a blond girl in a Rocket uniform. She looked strong. Behind her were two Rocket Grunts.

"Who are you? The Shadow Triad?" Ash mocked, knowing full well who she was.

The blond scowled. " I am the Black Tulip. I also go by the name Domino. These are my henchmen."

Ash turned to his Pokémon. Sceptile was weak against a Houndoom, Pikachu looked awful, and Gabit was holding Pikachu. Sighing, he expanded a Pokéball. "Let's go, Charizard!" he yelled as the immense dragon was released in a flash of white light. "CHAR!" he yelled in fury and might. The Grunts looked like they were frozen, but the Black Tulip commanded Houndoom. "Flamethrower, and be quick about it." she called out.

He smirked. "Charizard, show those Rockets your new move. Overheat!" Ash grinned. "Charrrizard!" he roared as an immense force pushed the raven haired boy back, along with warm air blowing on his face.

Houndoom didn't stand a chance as it was knocked to the ground. Slowly it began to get up "Charizard, Dragon Tail!" Ash yelled. "Zard!" he called out as his blue tail sent Houndoom back towards Domino, it's eyes swirling. Scowling, she recalled the Dark Pokémon. "Sceptile, Bullet Seed!" He said as seeds were shot at the Rockets, covering their escape. Rushing through the halls, Ash continued to keep his heart from stopping as they ran. The longer they were in the building, the slimmer their chances of escape. _What if we don't make it? What will happen to us?_

* * *

Ash's POV_  
_

Adrenaline was coursing through my body as we shoved our way through the crowds. It wasn't hard, especially when you have a Sceptile, Gabite, and Charizard helping out. During our escape, I heard a few screams, many curses, and one female Grunt fainted. Sort of overkill, right? Of course, the hope I once had was destroyed when I came to the exit to see over 50 Rockets blocking it, along with Domino and Giovanni. His Persian was stalking towards me, claws extended. Sceptile and Charizard got into battle positions, while Gabite looked at me fiercely, telling me it was ready. And my Pikachu was still looking sickly, but was able to lift it's head and whisper "Pikapi..." That was when I realised it was over. I wasn't getting out of here alive. I felt a sharp pain in my arm, and cried out as I saw a Poison Sting in my arm. My eyes closing, I toppled over, the last thing I saw was Charizard using Flamethrower and Sceptile looking at me, alarmed.

* * *

3 Person's POV

The young man was lying in Giovanni's office, on the floor. His arm was wrapped well in bandages, and the poison had been cured. His Pokémon were in cages on Level 4, and his Pikachu was being treated by a Nurse in the building. Now Giovanni just had to wait for the raven haired boy to awaken.

"Arggg, what the fudge? Where's Misty and Duplica? Brock? Arceus, where am I? Please tell me that Mom's not going to remind me to change my under-"

"Excuse me, but could you please pay attention?" Giovanni inntureupted.

Groggily, Ash focused his eyes to take in his surroundings. Realizing where he was, he jumped slightly. "Giovanni!" he growled.

"Yes, yes, we both hate each others guts. But right now, your Pokémon are in cages and the building is surrounded. Your Pikachu is on life support, and you are in my office. So it's a good idea to listen to me right now."

Grumpily, he stopped struggling to leave. Giovanni could still hear him mumble things like "why should I listen to you," and "you can't tell me what to do,".

Waiting for the captured trainer to remain silent, the head of Team Rocket smiled. His plan was working.

"Now, you know who I am, and I know who you are. You are Ash Ketchum, son of Delia Ketchum, you started your journey at the age of 10 in Pallet started with a Pikachu, given to you from Professor Oak. You placed Top 16 at the Pokémon League, Top 8 at the Silver Confrence, Top 8 in the Vertress Confrence, Top 4 in the Lily of the Valley Conference, and returned to Kanto. You have a Charizard, Pikachu, Gabite, and Sceptile. Right now there are Team Rocket members surrounding Pallet Town, your hometown, in the event that you decline my most generous offer." Giovanni stated.

"What offer?" Ash questioned suspiciously.

"You are to join Team Rocket, train under Domino, and then use your skills to defeat the Elite Four and Lance, at which time you will reveal your name and your allies, Team Rocket."

Giovanni paused. "This will allow us to infiltrate the League, and in time, take over Kanto."

"If you think that I will let you use me like that, then you obviously don't know me that well." Ash said, and then spat towards the crime boss.

By now, Giovanni was smiling.

"Of course you will, because if you don't, Rockets will break into your house and kill your mother. Right now, according to my sources, she is having her daily tea with Professor Oak and his grandson, Gary Oak. They will not leave them unscathed."

The leader of Team Rocket got up, and walked towards Ash. Almost nose to nose, he spoke in a calm but threatening voice.

"We will kill everyone you ever spoke with. We will destroy your life. If you did leave this building somehow, you would probably be accused of murder and sentenced to death. I will ask again. Will you join Team Rocket?"

Ash gulped. Closing his eyes, he thought all his friends.

_Flashback_

_Pikachu in his arms, he swam as fast as he could from the Gyarados. He felt a tug, and wasthen pulled out of the river by a young redheaded trainer._

_"What were you doing in there?"_

* * *

_"Wow, Brock! This is delicious! Your cooking is the best!" he called out to the Gym Leader._

_"Yeah Brock, this is better than usual. Thanks!" Misty agreed._

* * *

_"Can we go see Professor Oak now Ash?_

_Can we go see Professor Oak now Ash?_

_Please Ash? Can we go?_

_Can we go see Professor Oak now Ash?_

_Ash, I wanna meet him! ASH!"_

_"Alright, Tracey!"_

* * *

_"That name! Don't mention that name!"_

_"Brock!"_

* * *

_"Blastoise is unable to battle which means Charizard is the winner and the match goes to Ash!" the announcer called out across the stadium._

_"Gary, you fought really well." I complemented that brown haired rival of mine._

_"You earned it, Ashy-boy."_

* * *

_"May, you eat almost as much as Ash!"_

_"MAX!" the Coordinator yelled as her brother ran from the girl's fury. Brock mearly chuckled._

* * *

_"Jessie!"_

_"James!"_

_"Meowth, that's a name!"_

_Putting the do-gooders in their place,"_

_"We're Team Rocket," _

_"And we're in your face!"_

_"WOBBUFFET!"_

_"Mime Mime!"_

* * *

_"Every Coordinator has to have a Pokétch!"_

_"Why do we need one, Dawn?"_

* * *

_"No need to worry, guys!" Dawn quoted._

_Together, Brock and I called out "And that's when I worry the most!"_

* * *

_"Don't forget to change your underwear everyday, sweetie!"_

_I facepalmed. "Mooommm! I'm a trainer now! I'll be fine!_

_End Flashback_

"I'll do it."

* * *

**Chapter complete! I finished this chapter on 6/7/14 at 11:40. I worked hard, so please, review! Please?**

**Ty8**

**P. S. I don't own Pokémon, or that KitKat anymore. I gave it to Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart. Sorry to those "others" who wanted it. You snooze, you lose. Bye!**


	5. I Did It For You

**Disclaimer:****Ty8: ****I do own Pokémon.**

**-Unknown voice- "No you don't!"**

**Ty8: Alright, I don't! But put the Pokéball down. I like my freedom.**

**Warning:**** This chapter takes place around when Ash arrives in Vermillion, so imagine it like the same day, same time, different place. Ty8, over and out!**

* * *

Cerulean City, Kanto

While Ash was losing his Pikachu at the hands of Jessie, James, and Meowth, a familiar red haired girl was sitting in her room, thinking about someone in particular. _Do you think he remembers me after 5 years?_ she thought. She watched the Lily of the Valley Conference, and how he was crushed by Tobias. _Although, Pikachu took Latios out, he's gotten stronger. I saw that amazing Volt Tail! Of course, only Ash could think of something like that. He's probably back in Pallet Town by now,_ she thought,_ maybe I'll visit him._

So our favourite Water type trainer grabbed her bag and Pokéballs, swung the door open, and went on her way to Pallet Town.

* * *

3 days later, Viridian Forest

"Argg! I hate this stupid forest! Who thought it was a good idea to put a forest here!" Misty yelled in frustration as another branch scratched her arm. It was at that moment that Psyduck decided to pop out. "Pssyyy?" he asked. Sighing, she left him out of his ball. "I could use some company, even though you're a stupid duck." "Duuuck?"

"Come on, we're almost at the exit." she told the duck. Together they pushed through the trees, until halting at a nest of Kakuna. "Ka-kakuna are th-there...w-which means B-beedrill are near." she stuttered. Like a switch had been flipped, a large swarm of Beedrill popped up out of nowhere, angry. "Come on Psyduck, we've gotta go now!" Misty screamed. But Psyduck stood his ground. "Psyyyyyduck!" he cried as the Beedrill were knocked back by Psychic. Grabbing her courageous duck, she raced towards a gap in the trees, where you could see the Viridian City sign. _Thank Arceus!_ she thought.

* * *

After a refreshing night at the Pokémon Centre, Misty walked down Route 1. _I still remember running down here to find the immature kid who stole my bike. I saw the lightning, and by the time I got to Viridian, my bike was toasted to charcoal!_

Just a half hour later, she was in Pallet Town. Cruising down the grassy hills, she stopped at Ash's house. Misty briskly knocked on the door, and it opened straight away. "Oh, hello Misty." Delia Ketchum greeted the redhead as she stepped inside. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Ketchum. Is Ash here yet?" Mistsa asked quickly. Delia looked down. "He's never been gone for this long; Samuel told me he was in Vermillion, and it's not a long journey."

Mrs. Ketchum spoke slowly. "Do you think something happened to him?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Misty offered. Delia nodded, and Misty walked towards the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see none other than Gary Oak. "Hello, Gary!" she smiled brightly. " Good afternoon, I take it you came here looking for Ash?" he questioned. Misty nodded. Gary sighed. "Ash always comes home fast, he loves Mrs. Ketchum's cooking."

Misty spoke quietly. "Mrs. Ketchum thinks something happened to him."

Gary frowned. "Team Rocket?" he suggested.

"No, he usually stops their plans. A wild Pokémon, perhaps?" Misty asked him.

"Maybe. Should we look for him?" Gary inquired.

"No. I've got a better idea. Take me to the nearest video phone."

* * *

Pokémon League, Kanto

"Lance, sir? I've got someone on the line. A Misty Waterflower and Gary Oak. They requested you, and the girl was very persistent."

Lance was intrigued. "Put them on."

A few minutes later, he could see Misty arguing with Gary Oak. "I told you we'd connect!" she scowled at him, then turned to the video phone. "Hello, Lance. I have a problem."

"What is it?" he asked. Misty took a deep breath.

"Ash has gone missing. It's been four days since he arrived in Vermillion, and we haven't heard anything from him."

" We suspected a wild Pokémon, or the Team Rocket trio that follows him, but he usually has no problem with those situations." Gary added.

"Team Rocket?" Lance questioned.

"Yeah, they're a trio of idiots who try to steal his Pikachu. They always fail." Misty told him. "I would know, I traveled with him for 2 years and if they didn't catch him then, they won't catch him now."

Lance spoke up. "What if someone else in Team Rocket noticed this Pikachu? He used him in each Conference, right?"

Misty gasped. "Do you think they grabbed him or Pikachu and he's trying to track them down?"

"Gramps said all he had on his way to Vermillion was Pikachu, and he took some of his best Pokémon later. It's possible, because he didn't see Pikachu, and Pikachu always waves." Gary said sadly. Pikachu and Ash were so close, how could they be separated?

"I'll investigate. You said he was in Vermillion, right?"

Gary and Misty nodded.

"Then I'll start there. I'll do my best. Stay hopeful, it might be a coincidence."

"OK, thanks Lance." Misty replied, and Gary nodded. "Thanks."

Then the screen went black.

* * *

Vermillion City, Kanto

Lance cautiously explored the city. His destination was the Pokémon Centre. Seeing the orange roof, he stepped through the automatic doors. The first person he noticed was a red haired boy, sitting on the couch with a worried face. "What's wrong?" Lance asked. This boy might give him information. "My friend. He's gone on a mission, and I'm worried about him. It's been 24 hours."

Lance continued carefully. "What did he look like?"

"Raven hair, brown eyes. He had a Charizard."

Lance furrowed his brow. Ash didn't have a Charizard last time he saw him.

"Where is he going? I could tell him you're worried about him." Lance told the red haired boy.

Lance noticed the boy was unnerved. _He might be connected to Ash's dissapearence. _

"Listen. I'm investigating a missing teen. His name's Ash Ketchum. His family and friends are worried about him. Have you seen him in this Pokémon Centre recently? Raven hair, brown hair, has a Pikachu on his shoulder?"

That got the boy's attention. "You're looking for him?"

"You know where Ash is?" Lance retorted.

Scowling, the boy began to speak. "I found him on the street near the docks with a broken arm and scratches. I helped heal him with a man named Brock. I believe they were together but got separated. When the boy wok, he hurried off to the video phone.

Later that day the boy, whose name was Ash, was talking to his Pokémon. I eavesdropped on his conversation and found out that his Pikachu eas taken by a trio of thieves."

"Team Rocket?" Lance asked.

"Yes. For a few days I aided him in training and gave him advice to infiltrate the Team Rocket HQ. I showed him the layout, how he should act, and how to dress."

"How do you know these things?" Lance inquired.

The trainer sighed. "I used to be in Team Rocket. I left to escape the evil of my father, Giovanni. He hoped that I would be the best Rocket, but that's not my thing. It was an evil and deadly company for the jobless. And by now Giovanni has probably captured an innocent person and I've failed." The boy started to sob.

Lance quietly spoke to not cause the boy to make a scene."Tell me where Team Rocket's HQ is,"

The teen took a deep breath. "Victory Road. When trainers fail at the League, they recruit them. At the Gyms they stand nearby for trainers who give up. It's brilliant, really."

"What is your name?"

"Silver. Yours?" Silver questioned.

"Lance, Dragon Master and a part of the Pokémon G-Men. Silver, can I send you to Pallet Town to tell this to Misty Waterflower, Gary and Samuel Oak, and Delia Ketchum?"

"Alright. I'll be there in a day. I wish you luck on retrieving Ash. Giovanni will have tricks up his sleeve. Don't play all your cards immediately." Silver advised.

"I won't. Thanks."

Silver went outside and enlarged a Pokéball, releasing a Fearow. "Fearr!"

"Goodbye Lance."

"Safe flight Silver."

And Silver took off into the skies. Lance returned to the Pokémon Centre and sat down at the nearest video phone. _Pick up already! _Suddenly, the screen turned on to show a blond woman. She could be seen wearing a black dress.

"Cynthia, I need you to gather Steven. There's a situation."

Cynthia looked worried. "What is it?"

Sighing, Lance ran a few fingers through his hair. "Ash Ketchum had gone missing when he returned to Kanto, and I know where he is."

Cynthia gasped. "He went missing?"

Lance looked shocked. "You know him?"

"Yes. Where is he?" Cynthia inquired.

"How do you know him?" Lance quickly asked.

"Long story. Stop avoiding the question." Cynthia replied coolly.

"I'll tell you when Steven gets to the Pokémon League, along with you." Lance stated. The look he gave her said that the subject was done.

Cynthia grumbled. "Who died and made you king?" she pouted as her screen went black.

* * *

Two hours later, Pokémon League, Kanto

The two Champions were discussing the situation. They both knew Ash, and worried about him. They also guessed where he was. Safari Zone, Rock Tunnel, Mt. Silver, Victory Road, there were so many places. Steven suggested that Ash never made it to Vermillion, but Cynthia decided to assume he did to make it easier to find his location. All chatter stopped when Lance stepped into the room.

He raised a hand. "I know what you're going to ask me. Let me tell you about what happened first."

Lance sat down. "Misty Waterflower and Gary Oak called me from Delia Ketchum's house. They told me that Ash had arrived in Vermillion, but hadn't shown up in Pallet Town yet. They were worried about a wild Pokémon or, a trio of Rockets who follow him around. According to Misty, they try to steal him Pikachu, but fail. After ending the discussion, I left on Dragonite to Vermillion. In the lobby of the Pokémon Centre, I met a red haired boy named Silver. After a long conversation with the distressed teen, I pieced together what had happened. Ash lost his Pikachu to the trio of Rockets, and he decided to infiltrate the base. Silver was a former Rocket, so he helped him plan and train. Silver is worried that Giovanni has captured him. After what he told me, it seemed obvious."

Cynthia spoke first. "So he's been taken hostage? Why?"

Steven spoke up. "Criminal orginizations usually lure young people to join them by promising them their dreams. Is it possible that Giovanni persuaded Ash?"

Lance shook his head. "Ash would never join an orginiszation like Team Rocket. It's morally against him."

"Maybe they forced him?" Cynthia suggested.

"That's my fear. Now, Silver told me where he sent Ash. I sent the boy to Ash's house to explain the story to his friends. But what's our next step?" Lance questioned.

Neither Champion spoke.

"Well, for now we'll work on a rescue mission." Lance finished. The other two nodded.

"You are adjourned."

* * *

Team Rocket Base, Victory Road

Ash sighed. The Team Rocket mattresses were stiff, and his room was cramped. At least he wasn't sharing. Turning over, he looked at the uniform. Domino had given him the actual uniform, which looked almost exactly the same, except it included black socks and a black hoodie with red outlining. He left it on top of his tiny dresser. _It's official. I'm a Rocket. If my friends find out, please understand: I did it for you._

* * *

**Typhlosion8 here! Did a nice, long chapter. **

**GPS, there was your romance. ^_^ **

**Everyone else, there was your romance. I just had to get some other people involved. Besides, Lance hates TR, so it all works out! I wonder if the rescue mission will though...**

**Smell you later, Ty8!**


	6. Indigo Plateau - Where Dreams Come True

**Disclaimer: Nomèkop nwo ton od I. Doog kcul gnidaer siht! ^_^**

* * *

Team Rocket HQ, Kanto

3 Person's POV

A loud banging was waking Ash up. Grumbling, he yelled out "If you keep that up you'll break the door!"

Grabbing his required uniform, he somehow stumbled out of bed. This was his seventh day at HQ, and he loathed every second.

"Come on!" Domino's voice could be heard. "It's you last day of training! Monday we leave for the League!"

Just as Domino was about to break open the door, Ash yanked it open. "Good. I brought you a chocolate chip granola. Eat, and we'll get going." She glanced at the raven haired Rocket. "You look exhausted. Have you been sleeping?" she asked. "Yes, Domino, I've been getting 8 hours every night, just like you told me to." he looked doubtful, but didn't push the subject. "Come on," she urged, as Ash tossed the wrapper to the floor for the Grunts to pick up.

* * *

Ash's POV

Running down the hall, Domino stopped at a locked door. "Giovanni wants you to learn hand-to-hand combat, and sharpshooting, so I'm taking you into the my practice room. Giovanni lets me use it, so I'm going to train you in here today."

Domino took me to a mat, and started to show me basic punches and kicks. She showed me how to defend as well. Two hours later, she clapped her hands. "Get into a defensive position and prepare to defend. I will injure you, so fight back." I had less than a minute before she punched me in the gut. Winded, I took a deep breath and kicked her in the leg. "Please," she scoffed, and tripped me. I fell hard on the mat and cried out in pain. Angrily, I jumped back up and tripped her, then as she got up, aimed a roundhouse kick at her head. Backing away, Domino stumbled, and held up her arm. "Pretty good. Now come this way, and I'll show you the range."

After an hour of sharpshooting, Domino stopped me, and told me I could have the afternoon off. "Use some of that time to sleep!" she told me. I nodded and went back out the door and walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

They call it a cafeteria, but it's anything but. My first day, they served something that looked like vomit. I grabbed the disgusting food the Grunt was serving today. Today was Friday, which turned out to be pizza. _Bleah._ I took one bite, spit it out, and rinsed my mouth at the water fountain.

_Not as good as it looks,_ I thought.

* * *

After I tossed the pizza, I went to grab my Pokébelt. It was hidden under my mattress. Rockets would kill for these powerhouse Pokémon. Running towards the training room, I released Charizard, Sceptile, and Gabite. Each of them knew my sadness about being here, so they tried to cheer me up by working hard.

"Hey guys! Today we get Pikachu out from the healing centre!"

They all cheered. I cracked a smile. "Monday we challenge the League, so let's do some training!"

Hours passed. Finally, I recalled them all, telling them to take a good, long rest. I raced down the hall to the nearby stairs. I jumped down them two at a time, 'til I was on Level 3. I quickly ran to the healing centre. Knocking on the door, Nurse Jasmine opened it. "Hello, Ash. Pikachu has been waiting for you."

I came in, and saw my faithful yellow friend scurry towards me. I kneeled down, arms wide, and Pikachu jumped into them. "Pikapi!" he cried. "Hey buddy. Come on, I'll tell you everything." I whispered. I got up slowly, and took Pikachu back to my room. As we sat on the bed, for once since I got to Team Rocket, I felt like me.

* * *

Monday, Team Rocket's HQ

Domino woke me, and we walked briskly to Giovanni's office. After knocking, we walked in and sat in the chairs in front of his desk.

"So, today you two will be going to the League, and from there, Indigo Plateau. Ash, you job is to win, and Domino, your job is to give support and watch him. Is that clear?"

We both nodded.

"Good. Now, we don't want to arose suspicion, so I've gotten our scientists to change you Pokédex."

He gave Dexter to me, and as I turned it on, Dexter started to speak. "This Pokédex belongs to Satoshi. He is from Viridian, Kanto, and his starter was Charmander."

"Cool." I said. My whole life was now gone. Dexter didn't even sound cheerful.

Domino looked very serious. The respect she had for Giovanni was immense.

"Now, our problem is that you have only 4 Pokémon. So we'll need to get you some stronger ones."

"Sir," I began. "I have three more in the yard behing Door G."

Giovanni smiled. "Not all your eggs in one basket. Good strategy."

Domino spoke up. "I could retrieve them, sir."

He nodded at her, and she got up and left the room. It was obvious that Giovanni wanted to speak with me.

" Listen,when you get to Indigo Plateau, you will be against the Elite Four, and the Champion. They are Will, Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, and Lance. Each will be more powerful. When you get to the Champion's room, and you will, you will announce your allies, Team Rocket. It will be a true shock, and when you win, it will mean even more. Then you will reveal your true identity. Understood?"

The way he said that had the impression of a threat. "Yes _sir._" I replied, saying 'sir' strongly. We both knew: it was a battle. Not with Pokémon, with our wills, and how far we could go.

Domino entered the room to see a staring contest. "Ash! Come on!" she growled. I slowly got up, and walked over to Domino. She grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly out of the room. Our meeting was over.

* * *

Indigo Plateau, Kanto

We arrived at Indigo by noon. Domino didn't speak to me as we walked through Victory Road. I walked into the nearby Pokémon Centre. I was dressed in black pants, a black Rocket shirt, red sneakers, and a red hat. There was a Pokéball on it. I covered the Rocket shirt with my black hoodie.

"Hello, are you here to challenge the Elite 4?" Nurse Joy asked me. I nodded. Domino told me to speak as little as possible.

"Alright, I'll need you Pokédex." she told me. I reached into my pocket and pulled Dexter out. Nurse Joy put it in the slot next to the registry, and my name appeared on the screen above the desk. "Satoshi, from Viridian. Do you have a Charizard?" she asked me.

I nodded, and released him. He came out, and I smiled. Nurse Joy looked impressed.

_Of course she's impressed. Charizard's the best in the Characific Valley._

She returned my Pokédex, and I recalled Charizard. "You can challenge the League tomorrow. See you then!"_  
_

Smirkin under my hood, I turned around and walked swiftly to the campsite.

* * *

As I fell asleep in my sleeping bag, I thought about my journeys, and how much better my life was before Team Rocket. Domino was snoring. I could run to safety now, but my friends and family would be attacked. _Is my freedom worth their lives? _I shook my head. _No. I have to keep them safe._

* * *

Tuesday, June 10;Indigo Plateau, Kanto

3 Person's POV

Ash stepped into the first room. Domino was behind him, in a normal green shirt and blue jeans. She wore sunglasses on her head, and she looked impatient.

An elevator came up out of the floor. Standing on top was Will, the first of the Elites. He had Psychic type Pokémon, and they said he was psychic himself, and he had trained under Sabrina before she stopped talking to others.

"Welcome to the Indigo Plateau. My name is Will, and I specialize in Psychic Pokémon. What is your name?" he asked.

"Satoshi." I replied.

"Shall we begin?" he called out. In reply, I enlarged a Poké it, I released Sceptile. "Tile!" he cried.

Smiling, Will released a Xatu. "Let the battle begin!"

* * *

**Before anyone asks, in Kanto, Gen1 has Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, Lance, and your rival is Champion, but:**

**A. Ash has tons of rivals.**

**B. It's hard to put someone like Gary at the top of the League when he's looking for Ash.**

**C. I play SS, and Lance is a good Champion.**

**So Will is first, then Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, and Lance is Champion. **

**If you're confused about something, tell me, 'cause I always have an answer.**

**Ty8, over and out! ^_^**

**P.S. I do not own Pokémon. Good luck reading this! ^_^**


	7. The Will To Win

"Xatu, use Aerial Ace!" Will shouted.

"Xatu!" Xatu leaped up, and flew towards Sceptile with energy around it, like a small shield.

"Sceptile, Leaf Storm, full power!" Satoshi told the Forest Pokémon.

"Sceptile!" he called out a a miniature storm of leaves surrounded him, growing bigger until he had a small twister, which he launched at the Mystic Pokémon.

Xatu was trapped in the whirlwind of leaves. "Future Sight!" Will commanded.

As Xatu's eyes glowed, Satoshi countered. "Sceptile, use our new move! Use Night Slash!"

The leaves on Sceptile's arms turned into long, dark, shadow blades, seeming as evil as a Nightmare attack.

"Scept Sceptile!" he said determinedly. He raced forward through the Leaf Storm, and slashed at Xatu. It's eyes stopped glowing, and became swirls.

"Xatu is unable to battle, which means Sceptile wins this round!" the referee called out.

"Good job Xatu, take a nice, long rest." Will said as he recalled his Pokémon.

"I expected better, Sceptile. Don't displease me next time." Satoshi growled.

Will looked shocked. "But you won this round. What did Sceptile do wrong?"

"He slowed down, and because of that, Future Sight will affect our next round. If he had hit faster, that would have been avoided, and he knows that. Now can we continue?" Satoshi replied, and Will nodded. "Of course. Jynx, show them your power!"

* * *

Pallet Town, Kanto

Silver was watching TrainerNow, the show on all official League battles and Conferences, as well as Contests and Grand Festivals. He had told Misty, Gary, and Delia as well as Professor Oak about Ash, and his meeting with Lance. They were upset, but Misty and Gary had faith in Ash's abilities.

Silver didn't tell this to anyone, but he was watching TrainerNow for any signs of Team Rocket. He knew their plan, and if they started it, he needed to tell Lance. Just then, Misty Waterflower walked into the living room, and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Watching for signs of Ash or Team Rocket?" she asked him. Silver jumped slightly. "How did y-"

She cut him off. "It's obvious. Do you see him?"

Silver shook his head. "No. Nothing."

The two of them turned to the screen. A new broadcast popped up.

_"Live from Indigo Plateau, we have a trainer challenging Will of the Elite Four. We have heard that his name is Satoshi, and his only known Pokémon right now is Sceptile. He has already taken out Will's Xatu, using only two moves, and very powerful ones too. For you younger viewers, Sceptile is a Hoenn Pokémon, and the final form of Treecko, a Grass type starter Pokémon, and very rare in the wild. But it has been confirmed that he is from Viridian City, in Kanto, not Hoenn. So who is this mystery trainer from Viridian, and what other Pokémon does he have up his sleeve? This is Mia Newscast, signing off."_

Silver looked at Misty. "Does Ash have a Sceptile?"

Misty shrugged. "I have no idea. I stopped traveling with him when he went to Hoenn."

"Ash had a Grovyle in Hoenn, and it could have evolved." Gary's voice could be heard as he stepped into the room. "So the question is, is Satoshi actually Ash?" he finished.

"But why would Team Rocket challenge the League?" Misty questioned.

Silver spoke up. "Who is the most powerful person in a region?"

"The Champion, Silver. Why?" Gary answered, confused.

"What does Lance have to do with this?" Misty asked.

"Don't you get it? If Team Rocket has a Champion on their payroll, think of the power they would gain! Plus, Lance is a target for Giovanni. He is rebellious, and if you want to take over the world, you need to get rid of people who could be considered threats!" Silver shouted._ These people didn't understand. Champions are power, and Giovanni wants power. How can I make them understand?_

* * *

Indigo League, Kanto

"Jynx is unable to battle, which means that Infernape is the winner of this round!" the ref called out again.

After recalling Jynx, he studied the challenger. Satoshi was cold towards his Pokémon most of the time, but at times Will could sense kindness, compassion, and worry.

"Slowbro, take them out!" Will shouted as his pink, dopey Pokémon came out in a white flash of light. "Slowwww" it yawned.

Satoshi went first. "Mach Punch, then turn it into Close Combat!"

"Innnnfernape!" his Pokémon replied as it swiftly punched Slowbro in its stomach, then pushed it upward and started to furiously attack it, leaving it's Defence and Special Defence to lower after it finished. Slowbro hit the ground hard, but pushed itself back up.

"Good job, Slowbro, now use Psychic!"

"Slowwwwwbro!" he called out as his eyes glowed blue, and held Infernape in a tight gaze. Infernape lifted off the ground, then when flying into the wall. Somehow, it got up, and obeyed the command for a Flamethrower, which hit Slowbro, and it collapsed.

"Slowbro is unable to battle, which means that Infernape wins this round!"

Will sighed. _This guy is tough! Who is he?_

* * *

"Exeggutor, stand by!" Will called out.

"Exe Exe Exeggutor!" his Coconut Tree Pokémon called out.

"Return, Infernape." Satoshi told his Pokémon, and it went back into the red and white sphere.

"Gabite, I choose you!" he yelled.

"Gab Gab Gabite!"

"Exeguttor, use Hypnosis!" Will shouted.

"Gabite, Dig!" Ash countered.

As Exeguttor sent pink circles at Gabite, the land shark jumped up, then swiftly drilled a hole into the ground, leaving nothing but a round hole.

"Egg Bomb!" Will commanded.

Exeggutor shot a dozen white, shiny eggs into the air, and as they landed, each spreaded out with an explosion that rocked the battlefield, and sent Gabite up out of the ground, flying into the air."Dragon Rush, now!" Satoshi cried, as Gabite roared, and surrounded himtself in blue energy and shot downward.

"Exeguttor, use Reflect!" Will called out, and Exeggutor cheerfully obliged as she created a pink barrier out of space, halving the damage from Gabite. He flipped backwards, as Satoshi called out his next move, and a devastating one.

"Draco Meteor!"

Gabite concentrated as it launched an orange ball of pure energy up into the air, exploding into small comets that fell from the sky, each one more powerful than the last. Exeggutor danced around to avoid them, and she looked very happy, until a larger one hit her directly one the head, causing the Coconut Tree Pokémon to faint.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle, which means that Gabite wins this round!" the referee called out, excited for the next round of this impressive battle.

* * *

Pallet Town, Kanto

"Silver, are you watching this?" Gary Oak called. The trio had been watching TrainerNow for more about the battle against Will, and now Mia Newscaster was back on.

_"So far, Will has lost 4 Pokémon to Satoshi of Viridian City, and is down to his last Pokémon, Grumpig, to defeat this unknown trainer. No viewers have called in with information about this teen from Viridian, who is now told to have an Infernape and Gabite, as well as a Sceptile. If you know more on Satoshi, please, call in to TrainerNow._ _I'm Mia Newscaster, bringing viewers like you the up-and-coming news, right here, right now."_

"Who is this guy? He's used three Pokémon, and is totally crushing Will!" Misty voiced.

"Even Ash couldn't do that." Gary added.

Silver just stayed silent. He didn't have anything to say.

* * *

"Grumpig is unable to battle, which means Gabite is the winner and the match goes to Satoshi of Viridian!" the referee called out, and Gabite jumped up in a victory stance, before it's sudden recalling.

Will scowled at the trainer. He once thought he saw a spark in his eyes, but it was gone now, extinguished with his win.

"Good luck against Lorelei. You'll need it tomorrow." Will commented. Satoshi nodded, shook Will's hand, and walked out of the room, the blond girl at his heels.

As soon as he left, Will went down the elevator to the Elite Four meeting room. There he saw Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, and Lance. "He's amazing, and super powerful." Will said bitterly. Agatha looked at him. "Sore loser?" she taunted.

"No, I'm disgusted by this poor excuse for a trainer. He has no compassion at all for his Pokémon, and when he recalled his Sceptile, he was upset that it was too slow, and how it cost him. No 'thank yous', no 'good jobs', just 'I expected better'. How do these teens become trainers? How do they even get a license?" Will ranted.

Nobody said anything. They were all thinking about what Will had said, and how they felt about it. It was all going through their heads. _He's a quiet, mysterious, and powerful trainer. What are we going to do?_

* * *

"Nice work, and tomorrow you battle Lorelei. Don't screw this up, or else."

"Yes _sir." _Satoshi replied. The other line hung up, and Satoshi had a new determined look. His work was cut out for him, and he would get the job done.

* * *

**_Hello to all who read this fanfic "In My Darkest Hour". I know it's a lot, 'cause the Traffic Graph is at 878 right now. I would like to ask that someone could please review. It's hard to write without someone telling you if you're on the right track, or if you should change something. Just sayin'!_**

**_Anyway, goodbye for now, Ty8 ^_^_**

**_P. S. I don't own Pokémon. I do own... Never mind. It doesn't matter._**


	8. A Freezing Cold Knockout

**Hello, I'm back, and I'm bringing this icy chapter with me. Remember, I don't own Pokémon, icicles, or those cold, fluffy, white things that melt on your tongue and leave minuscule particles of dirt on it. But you keep sticking your tongue out, and I'll keep writing my fanfiction about Ash. Ty8, over and out!**

**P.S. They look like this - ***

* * *

Indigo Plateau, Kanto

"This next battle will be between Satoshi from Viridian City vs. Lorelei of the Elite Four. Ready, set, battle begin!" the referee called out, and tensions rose as the battle began.

"Lapras, start this off! "Lorelei yelled as her faithful starter came out.

"Lapras!" she cried out couragiously.

"Sceptile, don't make another mistake and win this!" Satoshi called out as his Forest Pokémon came out. Lorelei cringed at his hurtful words.

"Sceptile!" he called out. "Use Solarbeam, and do it fast!" Satoshi commanded.

"Lapras, counter it with Blizzard!"

As Sceptile powered up the bulbs on its back, Lapras created a whirlwind of freezing snow and ice chips and aimed it a Sceptile.

"Dodge it, then fire your attack!" Satoshi called out, praying to Arceus that it worked.

"Scept!" Sceptile called out as it leaped up into the air, then fired a beam of sunlight at Lapras. As Lapras was hit, she fainted instantly, and Sceptile fell back towards the ground, and took quite a bit of damage from the remaining Blizzard. Landing shakily, it nodded at Satoshi, and he put the Pokéball away.

"Lapras is unable to battle, which means that Sceptile wins this match!"

Lorelei smiled. She knew what to do. "Tentacruel, let's finish this!"

Tentacruel gave an eerie smile as it was released, not even bothering to say it's name.

Lorelei took the first move. "Poison Jab!" she called out.

"Cruel!" he replied as he came forward fast with a poisonous tentacle. Sceptile had no time to dodge as he was hit hard in the abdomen. Enduring the powerful hit, Sceptile took his revenge by obeying his trainer's command and used Night Slash and Leaf Blade together.

Tentacruel took both hits as he retreated. "Tenta!" he cried to his trainer. It was Satoshi's turn to smile. "Use Frenzy Plant!"

"Scepttttile!" Sceptile yelled as it jumped up, flipped mid-air, and slammed it's tail on the battlefield, creating long, brown roots to break out from underground. They surrounded Tentacruel, and flung it into the bright blue wall, it's eyes swirling. "Tentacruel." it weakly mumbled in defeat.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle, which means Sceptile wins the match!" the ref called out.

Lorelei returned the Water/Poison Pokémon. "Good job. Take a rest." She then frowned. _I lost two of my best to this Sceptile. Maybe it's time for Cloyster?_

"Cloyster, it's your turn!" she called out as she flung her Ultra Ball, releasing her powerful Pokémon. It immeadietly withdrawed into it's dark purple shell.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Satoshi commanded to his Forest Pokémon. Sceptile weakly nodded, and fiercely attacked with the bright green blades that grew from it's arm.

"Ice Beam!" Lorelei countered, and her Cloyster, without opening it's she'll, launched a light blue beam at the strong Sceptile, who froze solid.

"Since Sceptile can no longer battle, Cloyster wins this match!" the referee called out.

* * *

Domino looked at Ash angrily. He was suppost to take the Elite's Pokémon out, not the other way around! He looked calm though, almost happy, as he released his next Pokémon.

* * *

Pallet Town, Kanto

A brown haired teen walked up to the front door of Ash's house. A young boy had directed her to this blue house. She knocked quickly on the door, only for a red haired boy to open it. "Who are you?" he snapped. Angry, she snapped back. "I could ask you the same thing! Now, do you know where Ash is? I came as soon as I could to see him after the Lily of the Valley Conference ended. He was amazing!"

Misty walked up to the door. "Silver, who's at the door? Is it another tele-" she stopped short. "May?" she whispered.

The Co-ordinator smiled. "The one and only!"

* * *

"Ash is missing and no one bothered to tell me?" May shrieked. Gary had to cover his ears.

"Keep it down, or I will kick you out myself!" Silver yelled at her. She then burst into tears.

"Nice going, Silver. Real smooth." Gary said sarcastically to the former Rocket.

"Oh yah Oak? You think you could take me on?" Silver replied angrily to the researcher.

"I bet I could beat you!"

"You really wanna bet on that? Or are you use to losing?"

The heated conversation ended when Misty swung her mallet and hit them sharply on both of their heads, causing them to collapse.

"Sorry about those guys, May." the Gym Leader said, then handed her a tissue.

May sniffled. "Thanks. So you say Team Rocket has Ash right?"

Misty nodded.

"And they want to take over the League?" May continued, and Misty nodded again. Gary and Silver sat up, a bruise on their heads.

"Then did you even see the guy on TrainerNow challenging the League? It's obviously Ash! His middle name is Satoshi!" May cried out, only to have been inturrupted by the boys once again.

"I KNEW IT!" Silver and Gary yelled, only to collapse again from Misty's fast handiwork.

"We ALL knew it!" she yelled at them, and they weakly nodded.

* * *

"Staraptor, I choose you!" Satoshi yelled as the Predator Pokémon came out furiously, crying out "Staraptor!"

"Cloyster, Pin Missile!" Lorelei called out. Cloyster launched large, pointy, sharp and deadly missiles at the bird, only for it to dodge each one as it ascended.

"Now, use Brave Bird!" Satoshi called out, and Staraptor went into a steep dive, gaining speed as it lit on fire, the orange flames turning to blue energy as Staraptor came up, and hit Cloyster hard, and came back to it's trainer, cringing as recoil came into effect.

"Cloyster is unable to battle, so Staraptor is the winner!" the ref called out happily.

_My referee is biased! _Lorelei thought as she pulled her fourth Pokéball out.

"Dewgong, win this!" she yelled.

"Dew Dew!" Dewgong cheered as she got ready to battle.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Surf then Ice Beam!"

Staraptor swiftly flew forward, and Aerial Ace came into effect as he got closer. Meanwhile, Dewgong created a huge wave, then froze it, creating a shield of ice. Staraptor had no choice but to smash into it, and then missed Dewgong completely.

"Starrrrrrr!" he cried. Satoshi sighed. "Return, Staraptor, this isn't your fight."

* * *

While Lorelei was battling, Bruno, Agatha, Will and Lance were watching intensely on a flat screen TV. The battlefield had a camera that showed the battle. Bruno finally broke the long-kept silence.

"So this kid has a strong fighting spirit, almost indistructible Pokémon, and either incredible luck or immense skill to win every time."

Lance sighed. "He's going to beat me. Might as well say it now."

Agatha scowled. " Of course he's going to win if you keep up that attitude! Believe in yourself, and Lorelei and all of us. Believe." she scolded.

Will spoke up. "He does believe. He believes that he's going to lose. I don't need to be psychic to see that."

"Thank you Will. I fully believe in you now."

Bruno snorted. "Where was that support yesterday?"

Lance snickered. "Yesterday I was still believing in myself. Now, I can spead it around!"

Agatha facepalmed. _Those men are so immature!_

* * *

"Charizard, let's go!" Satoshi yelled.

"CHARRR!" he cried ferociously.

"Overheat!" Satoshi commanded as his "starter" Pokémon destroyed Dewgong. It was a KO attack. Dewgong fell over, unable to continue.

"Dewgong can no longer battle, so Charizard wins this round!" the referee called out.

Sighing, Lorelei called out her last Pokemon. "Piloswine, you're up!"

"Pilo!" he cried. Lorelei stayed strong. "Mud Bomb!" she commanded.

"Charizard, Dragon Tail!" Satoshi yelled, as Charizard swung his blue tail over his head, and took Piloswine out immeadietly.

"Piloswine is unable to battle, which means that Charizard is the victor and the match goes to Satoshi of Viridian City!" the referee cheered.

"Return, my friend." Satoshi recalled his Pokémon, and grasped Lorelei's hand.

* * *

Lance and the Elites gasped. "He's unbelievable!" Bruno shouted.

Agatha smiled. "Well then, I'm sure even a black belt like you can't win, Bruno." she taunted. He growled. "Of course I can win! I'll take him out!" he yelled.

"Calm down, and save that energy for tomorrow!" Lance told the Fighting type Elite.

"Fine. But I will beat him to a pulp." Bruno pouted.

* * *

A once vicious Pokémon wandered the forest near Indigo Plateau. He was tired, and was looking for shelter. Hearing a human, he slowly and cautiously came closer to the voice.

"You guys all did great out there. Tomorrow, we're up against Bruno, and Pikachu, you're starting off. We'll train 'til sundown, so get started!"

The legendary smirked. How fitting that it was Ash Ketchum he had found. _I shall watch him, and perhaps help out._

* * *

**Okay, that's it! Guess who it is? Hint: it's not Arceus. Good luck!**

**Bye-Bye, Ty8 & Barbecute!**


	9. Power Play

**Disclaimer:**** Pokémon does not belong to me. To tell the truth, I tried to change it on Wikipedia, but failed. Oh well. I tried, right?**

**Why won't Nintendo let me have it? I asked nicely the first time!**

* * *

Bruno cracked his knuckles menacingly. After discussing the matter with Will and Lance, he had decided to team up with Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, Machamp, and his old partner, Poliwrath. He was the oldest, but his strength and speed could not be rivalled.

"Punch, punch, kick, Focus Punch, punch, punch, Hydro Pump, kick, punch, finish it!" Bruno coached. His Poliwrath was a little rusty, but nothing could compare to that fighting spirit.

"Poli, Poli, Wrath, Poliwrath, Poli, Poli, Poliwrath, Wrath, Poli, Poliwrath!" his Pokémon repeated. Today was the match, and he was ready.

"Bruno, it's time for your match, so go out there and win this!" Lance called out to the Elite. He had some hope in Bruno, and better than that, he had faith.

"Alright, return Poliwrath, I'll need you later." Bruno said. He was pumped up, and eager to go.

* * *

"Pika! Pikachu!" he Pikachu cried out as Ash tried to get him down from the tree.

"Come on, they'll know it's me if you ride in on my shoulder! Please?" Ash coaxed.

Pikachu shook his head.

"I can get you in, but will you go in yourself?"

"Chuuuuu!" was his reply, as he dodged a weak Thundershock.

"Come on!"

* * *

The Pokéball shook angrily in his hand as Satoshi stepped onto the battlefield. It had been an exhausting and painful experience, put he somehow got Pikachu in. Bruno stepped forward, his arm muscles rippling. "Ready Satoshi?" he yelled. Satoshi nodded.

"Hitmonlee, let's go!" Bruno called out, his Pokéball flashing as it released a brown, two-legged Pokémon. It's arms and legs were made of springs, and the Pokémon looked well trained.

"Chu, you're up!" Satoshi shouted, and Pikachu came out, cheeks sparking. He tilted his head towards Satoshi, and grinned at him menacingly. He would pay later.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball, and do it fast!" Satoshi commanded.

"Throw it back, Blaze Kick!" Bruno countered, as Pikachu gathered a ball of electricity on his tail, and flung it sharply at Hitmonlee, who was too slow and was struck by the miniature ball of lightning.

"Keep it up, Iron Tail followed by Thunder!" Satoshi yelled, and the little mouse jumped up and spun, and his tail hardened to steel as he flashed with electricity, causing thunderclouds to form and strike him as he swung his tail and slammed it into Hitmonlee, knocking it down for the count.

"Hitmonlee is no longer able to continue, Pikachu has won this round!" the ref called.

As Bruno recalled his Pokémon, he decided to send out the champ.

"Machamp, your turn!" he shouted.

A four-armed Pokémon came out, and chuckled. "Champ Ma." he called back to his trainer. "Don't underestimate this Pikachu. Use Cross Chop!" Bruno warned.

"Take it head on! Use Volt Tackle, max power!" Satoshi commanded.

As Machamp rushed forward, Pikachu darted across the rocky battleground, releasing thousands of volts of electricity, turning into a powerful Volt Tackle. As Machamp's arms crossed and uncrossed onto Pikachu's head, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon endured the hit and struck Machamp hard in his chest, creating an explosion.

"Machamp is unable to battle, Pikachu wins this round!" the referee called out.

Angered, Bruno recalled his brave Machamp, and decided to risk it.

"Poliwrath, you're up!"

* * *

Lance nearly fainted.

"Why would he choose a Water type to battle a Pikachu!?" Lorelei exclaimed.

Agatha shrugged. She had no explanation for this stupid idea.

"Remember, Poliwrath is also a Fighting type. Bruno probably has a strategy." Will suggested. The thought still didn't make Lance feel better.

* * *

As Bruno recalled his Machamp, Ash thought about what was happening.

_I never thought I could get this far. Yet, here I am, winning against Bruno of the Elite Four. My dream is coming true, yet without my friends of family, this isn't real. As long as I'm winning for Team Rocket and Giovanni, this will never feel real. I can't do this!_

Domino glanced at him. He looked unnerved.

"Satoshi, are you okay? Need anything?" she asked. He looked startled, but shook his head.

"I'm fine." he replied.

* * *

"Poli, Poliwrath!" the Frog Pokémon called out. He didn't care about a type disadvantage. The tiny Pikachu wouldn'tstand a chance.

"Poliwrath, use Hypnosis!" Bruno called out.

"Quick Attack to dodge, Pikachu!" Satoshi countered. The tiny Pokémon glowed and a white trail of light was all you could see as it sped around the field.

"Poli!" Poliwrath called out as he hit Pikachu with the Hypnosis attack, and Pikachu was fast asleep.

"Wake up, and use Thunderbolt!" Satoshi begged, but Pikachu snored in response.

"Now use Focus Punch!" Bruno smiled, his Pokémon gaining the upper hand.

Poliwrath concentrated, and Pikachu, well, he snored.

Poliwrath jumped up, and slammed his fist into Pikachu's stomach, knocking it back across the battlefield. As Pikachu crashed into the wall, Bruno knew his risky move had paid off.

"Pikachu is unable to continue, so Poliwrath wins this round!"

Sighing, Satoshi quickly recalled Pikachu so that he wouldn't make a scene.

* * *

"Infernape, show him a real disadvantage!" Satoshi yelled as the fire monkey came out onto the battlefield. "Infernape!" he nodded.

"Poliwrath, use Hydro Pump!" Bruno called out.

"Poli Poliwrath!" he replied as a torrent of water was fired at Infernape.

"Close Combat to counter it, then use Mach Punch!" Satoshi commanded.

As the Hydro Pump came closer, Infernape blocked it with a flurry of punches and kicks, blasting it back at Poliwrath. He then ran forward and punched Poliwrath in the middle of his hypnotic belly, taking him out.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, which means Infernape wins this round!" the ref cheered.

Bruno recalled his Pokémon. "Go, Hitmonchan!"

As Hitmonchan came out, he punched at the air, signalling a fight to begin.

"Mach Punch!"

"Thunder Punch!"

The two ran towards each other, and attacked.

* * *

"Ash is winning, right?" May inquired.

Gary nodded. Silver had his eyes glued to the T.V., hoping for an update, and Misty was collapsed on the couch next to Gary. They both couldn't help but feel pride in the fact that Ash, Ash Ketchum, was winning against the Elite Four. May was sitting on a nearby armchair, thinking about everything that they had discovered.

"Silver, what do you think will happen if Ash defeats Lance, but he is a part of Team Rocket?" Misty questioned. Silver couldn't answer, so May turned off the T.V. and aimed a kick at his head, which he dodged.

"Team Rocket will be in control, I guess." Silver answered as he grabbed the remote from May and switched the television back on.

* * *

"Infernape and Hitmonchan are both unable to battle, which means that this round is a draw!" the referee called out as both trainers recalled their Pokémon.

"Hitmontop, come on out!"

"Staraptor, I choose you!"

The two Pokémon came out, and it was immediate. The battle was on.

"Aerial Ace!" Satoshi yelled.

"Triple Kick!" Bruno countered.

Starptor was faster, as he hit Hitmontop, stopping him from attacking.

"Now, use Close Combat!" Satoshi commanded.

"Dig, quickly!" Bruno tried, but it was hopeless as Staraptor knocked Hitmontop out.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle, Staraptor is the victor and the match goes to Satoshi!"

* * *

"Agatha, you're up next. Good luck!" Lance smiled.

Will turned to the older woman. "See if you can get some information on him. I looked him up, and there's no one in Viridian under the name Satoshi. Also, see if you can figure out his battle strategy."

Lorelei looked upset. "Why didn't you tell us about your search?"

"I wasn't sure. Besides, Agatha is the best when it comes to extracting information."

The older woman smirked. "Obviously. I'm the master of the Ghost type Pokémon."

* * *

"Ash won!" Misty cheered. Gary looked very proud.

Silver was upset. "No. He can't be doing that."

"What?" May asked.

"Ash is going to become Champion, and with him, Giovanni will be in control."

He stood up. "Being Champion is like having all the political power. Sure, Giovanni could run for mayor, but he wants full power. So if Ash is at his command, he could get people to do what he wants. Everyone listens to the Champion because he is the strongest and he knows what's right. But Giovanni will lead them, and he and Team Rocket will take over."

The others didn't know what to say. All of them could see it in their heads.

* * *

Ash wandered through the bushes. Domino suggested capturing a Dark type Pokémon.

He noticed a small, brown, fluffy thing near an oak tree. It looked up at him shyly.

"Eevee?"

* * *

**And Satoshi won!**

**Obviously, I'm biased. It happens when you write about characters.**

**Sorry, it's been a while. I'm really busy, so I might update slower. But I will continue the story, for sure!**

**Also, please don't change Wikipedia. No matter how much you want to now.**

**Ty8, signing off!**


	10. May The Strongest Succeed

**Hello, I'm back with even more of my fanfic!**

**Did you miss me? No? Well, I still don't own Pokémon. *sigh***

**Try, try again, right?**

* * *

The Eevee stood up briskly. "Vee?" she asked, surprised.

Ash slowly reached for a Pokéball. _Careful... don't frighten it. _He enlarged the red and white sphere and lightly tossed it at the tiny Pokémon. It landed on the grass, an inch away from her. She nudged the button with her nose, and dissapeared in a red glow. The Pokéball shook once, twice, three times, and then layed still. Ash grabbed the sphere and released the Pokémon. "Hello Eevee." he whispered. She took one look at him and smiled. "Ee Eevee!"

* * *

Pallet Town, Kanto

"Misty! Come on!" May called out as she yanked on the doorknob.

"Just a sec, I'm almost done!"

May backed up, and was about to knock down the door when Misty opened it from the other side, startling her and causing her to trip and fall on her face. "Oww..." she groaned.

After hearing about the League battles on TrainerNow, the group had decided to go to Indigo Plateau and find "Satoshi", who they believed was Ash. They decided to stock up on supplies and get ready for a long journey, and Misty was finishing her hair.

Gary stomped up the stairs. "What is taking you so long?" He was in his Sinnoh attire, and May was wearing her more recent orange and green outfit as well. Silver was wearing an all black outfit. Misty had decided to go in her favourite outfit, a yellow crop top, light blue shorts and suspenders.

Misty grabbed her bag and raced down the stairs, followed by Gary and May. Silver was leaning on the doorframe of the odoor round door. "Time to go?" he asked. May nodded.

The teens walked out to the edge of Pallet Town, and May stopped them. "What is it May?" Silver questioned as she looked upset." I forgot my bandana!" she cried as she ran back to the Ketchum's house.

* * *

"Where were you?" Domino said as she struck a match. The sun was setting, and she was starting a fire. The flames grew bigger, so she quickly dropped the wooden stick onto a pile of wood and bits of grass.

Domino was about to shoot him a glare when she noticed the Eevee in his arms. Ash smiled." I have the perfect nickname for her."

"And I care about a nickname _why?_" Domino growled, losing her patience. Her fire was dwindling. "What are you going to evolve it into?"

Ash was shocked. "I'll let Eve decide. It's her choice." Domino rolled her eyes.

Ash set Eve down and released Charizard. He pointed to the feebly sparking fire, and Charizard nodded. The dragon let out a light Flamethrower, nearly lighting Domino on fire. The flames in the fire grew large, and heat rolled off them. Ash thanked Charizard, and released everyone else.

"Staraptor!"

"Sceptile!"

"Gabite!"

"Infernape!"

"Crap! I forgot about Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Even Charizard looked a little scared.

The Pokéball shook roughly as he unclipped it from his belt. It grew in his hand, and the light gleamed off the thunderbolt sticker. Ash tapped the button and a white flash came out. As it dissapeared, a yellow mouse sat camly, cheeks sparking and it's tail straight up.

"P-Pikachu? Are you okay?" Ash asked his best friend slowly.

That was a bad choice of words.

* * *

Viridian City, Kanto

"We have got to go shopping!" May exclaimed as they stepped into Viridian Square. It was surrounded by shops of all kinds.

"No, we have to go to Victory Road and follow it to Indigo Plateau." Silver spoke calmly.

"But... shopping?" May said weakly. Both Gary and Misty shook their heads.

May sighed as they walked past the stores to the entrance to Victory Road.

"Halt! To pass, you must have all 8 badges of either the Kanto League or the Jonto League." a security guard said as he stopped them in their tracks.

"I have all 8 of Kanto and Jonto, I didn't bring them," Gary started to say, but the guard stopped him. "No badges, no entry."

Silver reached into his coat and pulled out a sleek black case. He opened it to reveal all 8 badges of the Jonto League. "May we pass?" he asked, ignoring the looks from May, Misty, and Gary.

The guard nodded. "Good luck against the Elites."

* * *

"PikaCHU!"

"CHU!"

"CHU!"

Ash dodged another Thunderbolt. "I said I was sorry!"

Pikachu stopped. "PikaPi Pika Pikachu ChuPi Chu? Pika PikaPi!" he called out angrily as he shot another Thunderbolt at his PikaPi. It hit Ash and the teen cringed. Pikachu stopped suddenly when Gabite grabbed him. The Cave Pokemon stopped the electricity from flowing with his Ground type. "Gab Gab Gabite." he said slowly as he pointed to a shaking fluff on the ground, covering her head. "Pi?"

"EeVEE!" she cried as she jumped up and shot a Shadow Ball at the yellow mouse, missing his head by a centimeter. She then went over to Ash and sat in his lap as he was getting up. Domino was hiding in a bush, Charizard and Staraptor were up in the air out of the range of fire, and Sceptile and Infernape were in defensive positions. Pikachu calmed himself down.

A loud noise broke the silence. Ash chuckled. "Can we eat? I'd really like some stew right now."

Domino looked at him like he was insane.

* * *

"Gary, admit it: we're lost." Misty scowled as the researcher pushed past branches. "We are not lost, we just don't know where we are." he replied.

"And that is the definition of..." Silver mumbled, just loud enough for Gary to hear.

The brunette turned to him. "And you can find you way to Victory Road, can you? Well then, be my guest! I wish you the best of luck, and I hope you know how to avoid Ursaring territory, or Beedrill nest. It is Kakuna season, after all. But you obviously know the way, don't you." Gary ranted, his every word dripping with sarcasm. He thrusted the map into Silver's arms angrily.

Silver glanced at it. He turned to May. "We went through a cave?"

She nodded.

"Then," the teen said proudly " we are not lost." He pushed past another branch, only to see a white pillar made of gleaming marble.

The group of exhausted teens found themselves staring at an immense marble building with a glass dome for its roof, sparkling in the light. Four pillars stood in front of the palace, each with a word carved into the top.

_ May The Strongest Succeed_

A set of stairs led from the dirt path to a tall pair of wooden doors. Each one had a name engraved into it, like a list. Gary looked at the first.

Red Hitokage 1998-2000 Kanto

The next one said something different. Gary mouthed the words.

Gold Hibiki 2000-2003 Jonto

He glanced at some others, recognizing a few, others drew him a blank.

Lucas Kouki 2005-2007 Sinnoh

Many others had random names. May spoke up. "These are all the Champions. Past and present." she said as she noticed one saying Steven Stone 2003-2005 Hoenn and above it, Wallace Mikuri 2005- Hoenn.

Silver stopped at the stair beneath his feet and, out of curiosity, looked at the name. It made his heart stop.

Crystal Waninoko 2003-2005 Jonto

"Crystal," he whispered. He hadn't seen her since the defeat of the Masked Man.

They all eventually made it to the top, where two names were instantly recognized.

Cynthia Shirona 2007- Sinnoh

Lance Wataru 2000- Kanto

"Cynthia, Lance, and Wallace. The only ones without their final year on the step." Misty said. The teens stepped through the doors to see a near empty hall with a Pokémon Centre on the left and a Pokémart on the right. A blond haired girl and her raven haired companion had just stepped away from Nurse Joy. The boy was putting Pokéballs on his belt.

"As-" May began, but was cut off by Silver's hand."Move. Now." Silver whispered frantically and shoved the trio over as the two unknown trainers walked through the door, the blond oblivious. He noticed the raven haired teen raise three of the fingers on his hand behind his back.

When they had gone far enough down the stairs, May spoke excitedly. "Ash! That was Ash!"

Silver's glare silenced her. "And with him was Domino, a master assassin and high ranking Rocket." _Three meant stay back._

Gary snapped him out of his thoughts. "Where's Misty?"

* * *

Domino heard something snap as she walked with Ash back to camp. She stopped him. "We're being followed." she growled. "I'll take care of it. Training, right?" Ash asked, his heart beating rapidly. Domino looked suspicious for a minute, but deciding he was right, called back to him as she walked into the trees. "You know where I am."

As soon as she was gone, Ash turned towards the trees. "I know you're there."

Misty stepped forward. "Ash?" she said, her voice barely audible.

"Satoshi now." he replied, no emotion in his voice.

"What," Misty cried "are you doing?"

"Winning the Indigo League. What, you thought I was hunting Caterpie?" he said, a smile flickered quickly across his face.

Misty shuddered. She hated the creepy worms.

"Come home. Please?" she begged, grabbing his arm, but he tugged it away.

"I can't. You don't undestand."

She wouldn't give up. "Delia misses you. Gary misses you. _I miss you."_

He came closer. "If I return, you will all be in grave danger."

"Did it ever cross your mind that I don't care?"

With that, she crossed the gap and kissed him on the lips. And he didn't pull away.

* * *

**Done!**

**P-O-K-É-S-H-I-P-P-I-N-G**

**What does that spell? Romance! Sorry about the slow updates. I'm moving, and I don't have a lot of time. By the way, I'm looking for a Beta who can help me with better romance and my plot, so PM me if you can help. Also, what should Eevee evole into? Remember, there's 7 different evolutions not counting Sylveon, and I can only pick one. Review or PM me your answer.**

**Ty8, packaging off! ^_^**


	11. The Ghost Of A Win - Part 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Pokémon. Yet.**

**And we're back to the Elite challenge! Next up, Agatha, the mysterious old woman. Also, if I don't get suggestions for Eevee, I'll choose an evolution, so please give me you opinion, and do it fast!**

**Also, I have been having writers block, so don't be mad about me not updating. I have 3 stories to work on and no idea where to start. This somehow came out. Also, I'm hoping to have Ash catch something else later on. I would love suggestions (non-legendary) so please, tell me what you'd like to see.**

* * *

Ash sat on a piece of wood, his thoughts troubled. He had 7 Pokémon to choose from, and today he was facing Agatha. Yesterday was a close call against Bruno, and he couldn't risk losing too many Pokémon. He had to win the League, and avoid his friends. Thankfully, Domino hadn't noticed Silver yesterday, along with Gary, May and _Misty_.

The thought of the red haired girl reminded him of the ocean breeze and the beautiful shade of blue in her eyes. Her hair was in a simple side ponytail, and it looked cute, along with her tiny nose and smooth fingers.

She had kissed him, and then disappeared. He didn't understand how he felt; the feelings were tangled underneath the strong instinct of staying prepared for battle, along with Giovanni's threatening words dangling above, reminding him of the power he held, and the desire to protect her.

"Pikapi?"

Ash turned around to see his faithful Pikachu looking at him curiously, his face worried. The raven haired boy smiled. "I'm fine, Pikachu. No need to worry!" he joked half-heartedly. Ash turned around and picked up the tiny mouse and gave him a hug, starling him. He put him down gently and closed his eyes. "Pika Pikachu?" the mouse suggested. Ash smiled and opened them again, his eyes having a spark that had been gone for days. "Great idea! I'll use him to battle Gengar, and then use the others to take out the rest of her team. Eve has a slight advantage, being a normal type, but I'll have to check her moveset. If she only knows Normal type moves, then I'll have to train her a bit before 11:00 so she will do some damage."

"Pika Pika!" his partner cheered.

* * *

A group of young teens gathered around the remains of a warm fire as it crackled and sparked once in a while. One was daydreaming in her own thoughts while another was brushing her brown hair into two pigtails, a young man was looking at a Pokéball with slight interest and the oldest boy was poking at the feeble flames of their morning fire with a long stick.

Misty couldn't help but feel a mix of relief and worry along with a hint of confusion. _I actually kissed Ash! But why did he leave? Maybe now he's avoiding me 'cause he likes someone else! He's probably in love with that blond girl he was hanging out with! Oh yeah, he's head over heels with her!_

"Misty, could you maybe put your mallet away?" Gary asked slowly. The redhead had pulled it out in her rage. She glanced at it before putting it back into the Disortion World.

"Sorry Gary, I was just thinking about something."

"Where you thinking about when Ash kissed you?" May piped up. Misty turned bright red and Gary looked at her in shock. Silver stopped poking the fire.

"Ash kissed you?" he yelled. Misty blushed furiously and turned to May. "How did you know?"

The brunette smiled. "When we all split up to find you, I could see you through a gap in the trees as you two went closer together. Of course, it was so romantic! That lastditching you said was perfect!" May gushed.

Gary looked at Misty. "So, what did you say?"

Misty started to get mad. " I'm warning you, Oak." she said calmly.

"Come on, tell us!" Gary urged. Silver could have told an Alakazam what would happen next 'cause you didn't have to be a genius to know.

WHAM!

The universally feared hammer smashed down on Gary's head, knocking him down. May looked at him. "Is he okay?"Misty smiled. "Don't worry, I only broke one thing, and only temporarily." May looked at her, confusion in her eyes. "What?"

"His ego."

* * *

"This battle between Satoshi of Viridian and Agatha of the Elite Four will now begin!" referee yelled.

"So, Satoshi, huh? Got a last name?" Agatha questioned. She was known for her tricky strategies and distracting her opponents.

"I do. Buisness. None of yours." Satoshi said coolly. Domino smirked behind him.

"Fine." Agatha huffed. She would find out. She always did.

"Ladies first." Satoshi said calmly.

_So this is how he wants to play? Very well. I'll go first._

"Arbok, come out." she said as she released the Cobra Pokémon. Unlike Bruno or Will, she was a calm opponent. She would not yell, nor would she use physical attacks. She was a Ghost type trainer, and she would use that to her advantage.

"Gabite, let's go!" Satoshi called out. The Cave Pokémon grunted, but looked happy nonetheless.

"Arbok, Poison Fang," Agatha commanded. Her Pokémon rushed up and sunk her poisonous fangs into Gabite. At least, she tried to, but couldn't because of a deep hole on the field.

"Dig." Agatha grumbled. She didn't like the move at all. No matter.

"Iron Tail on the ground." she said, her Arbok waiting patiently for a command.

The cobra swung it's iron hard tail into the ground, and a land shark was blasted out of the ground.

"Satoshi, let's make this more exciting. If I knock out your Gabite with my next move, then you'll tell me your last name." Agatha proposed. Satoshi scoffed.

"Really? Fine then. Gabite, use Draco Meteor!" he called to his dragon who had landed shakily. Gabite launched an orange ball of energy towards the roof, where it exploded into small meteors that pounded the field.

Arbok was knocked out. Agatha cursed herself for being so foolish.

* * *

Farther away, a small band of theives were listening to the sounds of their stomachs growl. Their exact location? Somewhere in Kanto. They honestly had no idea.

Meowth suddenly spotted a flicker of orange. "Fire!" he said excitedly.

"Where there's fire, there's food," Jessie added.

"And where there's food, there's Team Rocket!" James finished. The trio was starving, they didn't get the pay raise they were hoping for; in fact, Giovanni had stopped communications with them and took them off the staff list. Technically, they were fired.

Of course, Team Rocket didn't know that.

They carefully snuck through the bushes towards the heat source. They found the fire in the middle of a small camp; four sleeping bags were surrounding the fading fire. James picked up some unused wood and fed the flames, slowly creating a large fire.

that's when they noticed the red haired boy sitting on the ground, watching them.

"Jessie, do we say the new motto?" James whispered. "Of course!" Jessie hissed.

"Prepare for trouble, we don't mean to be rude,"

"And make it double, we really want some food."

"We'd prefer something filling, juicy or yummy,"

"Honestly, we just want to fill our tummies!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Grumbling stomachs make this motto a bore,"

"Right now I could eat a wild boar!"

"Meowth, I'd even take an apple core!"

The trio looked at the teen, who just yawned. "Finished?"

Nearby, a few bushes rustled, and a familiar red haired twer- sorry, teen came out into the campsite. "Team Rocket!" she yelled.

"The twerpette!" the trio yelled in fright.

"Silver, where did they come from?" she growled through clenched teeth, her mallet at her fingertips. Gary stepped out from behind her, using his coat to carry the large amount of berries they had found. May could be heard from farther back as she pushed in front of the Kanto natives. "Come on guys, what's the hold-" She stopped, staring at Team Rocket. "-up." she finished weakly, feeling the tension around everyone.

"You guys." Misty snapped, advancing on them. Each of her steps made them back up two. "I bet it was you guys who caught Pikachu, am I right?" Each word made them flinch. Meowth nodded.

Jessie spoke up. "We gave him to the Boss, but he didn't really want a Pikachu..."

"He yelled at us, we've been hiding in this forest for days." James added.

Meowth nodded. "Dat's the truth!"

"So... Can we have some grub?" James asked timidly. Gary saw his eyes on the ripe berries in his coat.

"Then we'll leave." Jessie said.

Misty was about to tell them to take a berry and put it where the sun don't shine, but May cut in. "You're welcome to share with us. Listen, do you know what Ash has been up to?"

As Team Rocket began to eat, they would speak parts of what they knew.

"I heard dat he disapeared."Meowth mumbled. Jessie nodded.

"We think he's the guy who's challenging the League, Satoshi." Gary informed them.

"Yeah, he sounds like the twerp. We've been listening to the radio; he's all the rage in Kanto. Everybody is in love with the new, mysterious trainer who is destroying the Elite Four." James mentioned.

"Nobody gets past the Elite Four this easily, not like this. He's a good trainer." Silver said, munching on a Cheri Berry.

"Yep, he's good. Right now he's going against Agatha." Jessie said, and pulled out their portable radio.

_"-taking out Agatha's Arbok with a Draco Meteor, Agatha's next Pokémon has been revealed to be a Gengar. It is a known fact that Agatha has at least one Gengar; most trainers have never seen her full team. Stay tuned for updates on the Elite Four battle."_

* * *

**As much as I wanted to get on with the battle, I realised that this would be a two part chapter halfway in. Sorry, but the battle will continue. **

**Ty8, over and out!**


End file.
